dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon
Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon is a tier 10 raid in the Metal Part II episode. It is also available as elite version. *Combat Rating: 276 or better *For the Event Version – look for Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 15. Story It's time to deal with the Phoenix Cannon. Batman plans to reconfigure the cannon using the Key of Atlan and create an entrance into the Dark Multiverse. If successful, it'll open a path to Barbatos, but failure could mean the Phoenix Cannon is used to destroy the Earth! Characters The enemy combat rating is 293. Locations *Phoenix Cannon Military Base Map Walkthrough Rewards *CR 276-308: Source Marks, Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *CR >308: Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Metal Part II: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Battle Lines and Frontlines (Investigations) *Hawkgirl's Quandary (Briefings) Collections Feats *A Fate Worse Than Death: Defeat Lady Blackhawk in Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Normal or Elite) without knocking out Lieutenant Thrasher. (25 Points), grants title: the Merciful *Bio of a Security Door: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Normal, or Elite), gain access to the Phoenix Cannon Control Room without making any mistakes 6 times (25 Points) *Darkened Knights (Elite): Complete: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Elite), complete the following feats: (25 Points), gants title: of the Resistance **Darkened Knights (Elite): The Drowned and Dawnbreaker **Darkened Knights (Elite): The Merciless and The Drowned **Darkened Knights (Elite): Red Death and The Merciless **Darkened Knights (Elite): Dawnbreaker and Red Death *Darkened Knights (Elite): Dawnbreaker and Red Death: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Elite), win the final fight by defeating Dawnbreaker first and Red Death last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights (Elite): Red Death and The Merciless: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Elite), win the final fight by defeating Red Death first and The Merciless last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights (Elite): The Drowned and Dawnbreaker: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Elite), win the final fight by defeating The Drowned first and Dawnbreaker last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights (Elite): The Merciless and The Drowned: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Elite), win the final fight by defeating The Merciless first and The Drowned last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights: Complete: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event or Normal), complete the following feats: (25 Points), grants title: The Tenacious **Darkened Knights: The Drowned and Dawnbreaker **Darkened Knights: The Merciless and The Drowned **Darkened Knights: Red Death and The Merciless **Darkened Knights: Dawnbreaker and Red Death *Darkened Knights: Dawnbreaker and Red Death: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event or Normal), win the final fight by defeating Dawnbreaker first and Red Death last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights: Red Death and The Merciless: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event or Normal), win the final fight by defeating Red Death first and The Merciless last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights: The Drowned and Dawnbreaker: During Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event or Normal), win the final fight by defeating The Drowned first and Dawnbreaker last. (10 Points) *Darkened Knights: The Merciless and The Drowned: Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon (Event or Normal), win the final fight by defeating The Merciless first and The Drowned last. (10 Points) Trivia Gallery The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (1).jpg The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (2).jpg The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (3).jpg The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (4).jpg The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (7).jpg The Phoenix Cannon (Scene) (5).jpg Category:Raids Category:8 Players